synthvfandomcom-20200213-history
Shian
Shian (诗岸) is a Chinese Synthesizer V voicebank developed by Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd. and was released on June 20, 2019. She is part of the Medium⁵ cast. Concept A shape known as the cube (a type of Hexahedron) appeared on Shian's omamori. It is also present in the last stroke in the "诗" character of her name. In the spiritual meaning of Metatron's Cube, the cube represents earth, which influenced her design, name, and concept.https://jelila.wordpress.com/tag/spiritual-meaning-of-metatrons-cube/ In March 2019, Shian was revealed to be part of the Medium⁵ cast and was one of the girls who derived from a single being known as ZERO who possessed Metatron's Cube.https://www.bilibili.com/video/av42960488 She is listed as a Capricorn. Etymology Shī (诗) means "poetry", "poem", "ode", or "verse" while àn (岸) means "bank", "shore", "beach", or "coast". Appearance Information pending. History 2017 On November 13, 2017, the head of Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd., Ddickky, noted that people seem to think that Xingchen was easy to manage because she was the company’s only VOCALOID. He mentioned that he wanted to try to "have five to take care of" to see how challenging it was to manage more characters and asked fans to "stay tuned". This seemingly hinted that there may be additional characters aside from Xingchen in the future.https://weibo.com/2182360953/FuT1Rs9Re Later that month, it was mentioned that because Beijing Photek wanted to save money to produce content, some big news would be announced at Quadimension Live Tour rather than at a separate conference. This included new merchandise, new official art, and if there was time, new games or voicebanks. It was not specified if these voicebanks were for Xingchen or for any new characters. Details about the announcement are currently unknown.https://weibo.com/5056093502/FwBfo4w3t 2018 On April 14, 2018, Ddickky mentioned that the names and designs of the fire, earth, and air characters were decided. While it was not stated what this refers to, it was possible that these characters may be part of Xingchen and Haiyi's series. It was also unknown if these would be VOCALOIDs.https://weibo.com/2182360953/Gc6Lc6MIq On November 9, Haiyi mentioned some "younger sisters", possibly referring to the other elemental characters within the series though not explicitly confirmed.https://www.weibo.com/6460110224/H1TmoFxXr On December 31, a new character for the series was shown on an official omamori as a chibi bust drawn by Fengye. Her name was confirmed to be Shian and she was based on the element of earth.https://www.weibo.com/5599743152/H8z4Sm6v9 2019 Shian's full design was officially revealed on February 20, 2019, and was confirmed to be illustrated by Hanasa and ATDan.https://www.weibo.com/5056093502/HhvYt0UHb On March 28, Ddickky posted on weibo that Shian, Chiyu, Cangqiong, two Xingchen voicebanks, and an unknown male voice were moving over to Synthesizer V.https://www.weibo.com/2182360953/Hn3f83q9L It was announced that Shian would be making her debut soon and would begin on May 10.https://www.weibo.com/5056093502/Ht65W7c51 On May 20, a demo featuring Shian singing only in "Pa"s was uploaded.https://www.bilibili.com/video/av53075332 Her taobao listing was launched on May 22 and it was confirmed she would release on June 20.https://imgur.com/rt0NDxm Upon the release of her first demo, "Jìnjì Apple Dance" (a tentative name for the song at the time), it was noted that Shian's voicebank had an unexpected workload and the intended release according to the original plan had failed to be arranged. However, as people were anxious for a demo song, it was shown. It was stressed that the song did not represent the quality of the final voicebank.https://www.weibo.com/5056093502/HwL0969ri On June 17, 2019, it was reported that Shian's voicebank had been finalized and would be proceeding to release on June 20 as planned.https://www.weibo.com/5056093502/HzlVZ0MQq Update In January 2020, Ddickky confirmed that he learned about the second generation of the Synthesizer V engine in mid-2019. He wrote that it was in the works and was expected to be ready by the end of 2019, but it was pushed to around February or March 2020. He confirmed that Haiyi was the last to release for the first engine and that the next voicebank would release for the new one. In addition, he had plans to gradually update each of Beijing Photek's first engine voicebanks, and depending on the development costs, users who owned any of the four vocals would be able to receive the update for free or for a low price.https://www.weibo.com/2182360953/IqWDMgyGP * * * * }} Voicebank Information Voicebank Libraries tbd Additional Information Reputation References External links * Official Weibo * Official bilibili playlist Navigation Category:Shian Category:Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd. Category:Feminine Voices Category:Voicebanks Category:3rd party Category:Chinese Voicebanks